plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Usurpation Destroyer
The Usurpation Destroyer is an uncommon Usurpation alien enemy. These enemies are of the highest tier of the Usurpation Forces in Plazma Burst 2, wearing heavily advanced alien armor and carrying the most advanced weapons the faction has to offer, above the Minor, Major and the Advanced Usurpation Soldier. They are trained to use a wide variety of heavy weapons. Due to their high health and scarcity in battle, the Usurpation Destroyers are most likely high ranking officers or generals of the Usurpation Forces and most likely command the charge against enemy forces. Destroyers are mainly found in large groups and are rarely found alone, making these hostiles extremely deadly. These enemies are usually found guarding high-value areas, such as choke point levels and the Time Machine. The fact that they have a tendency to charge the Marine also makes them a difficult opponent. Oddly, they are never seen engaging in combat with Civil Security troops, other than level 37, in which they kill two Civil Security Lites at the begining of the level. They could possibly be guardians of the Usurpation Race, not meant to fight off Civil Security offensively, but defend themselves, or another object. Weapon variety Alien Rifle The universal weapon of the Usurpations, the Alien Rifle is widely used by the Destroyers, especially late in the game. It is a very dangerous weapon, despite being encountered very early in the game. The Alien Rifles used by the Destroyers are upgraded to level 3, just a few shots will take the Marine down easily, or at least will knock him down with little HP left. CS-BNG Although the CS-BNG is a very powerful and expensive weapon, the Usurpation Destroyers have plenty of them to spare. Destroyers using these are almost always in groups and can very dangerous because the BNG has plenty of force behind it to knock the Marine down. These units are only seen on level 17. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK Units with Heavy Railguns are found in level 33 and in level 37. They make up a smaller, yet sizable portion of Usurpation Destroyers in the game. In level 33, there is a single Usurpation Destroyer armed with a Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK, on the floor below the moving platform that takes the player to the other building. In level 37, there are multiple Usurpation Destroyers at the start, and finish, of the level, carrying Heavy Railguns. Ray Gun C-01y The Usurpation Destroyers using the Ray Gun are some of the most dangerous enemies in the campaign. There are very few that do use it and the ones that do also have tougher armor and are stronger than the rest. On Level 41, the last level of the heroes campaign, there are three Usurpation Destroyers armed with Ray Guns on a platform above the acid. This is a very similar arrangement to the three Phoenix Falkoks on the last level of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and may be a nostalgic reference. Tips When having to face them in combat, use heavy weapons, such as the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, Heavy Railgun, Ray Gun or the CS-BNG. That way, you can deal a large amount of damage in a short amount of time. Aiming for the head deals a good amount of damage with most weapons. Always keep your distance, as these foes will take a lot of damage before dying, making melee combat ineffective. Trivia * Usurpation Destroyers make different noises when injured and on death than the other Usurpations, and also make a different sound than the other Usurpations when they spot an enemy. * They bleed green blood, as opposed to the regular blue blood other Usurpations bleed. * They have a jutted kind of chin similar to the Falkoks. * In Level 33, there's one Usurpation Destroyer armed with a level 3 Heavy Railgun and will appear and fire at you if you choose the second option if you use the platform to cross to the end. This is the first time a Destroyer appears alone. * They never operate with other kinds of Usurpation Soldiers, other than Level 33, although that Destroyer still does not fight near the other soldiers. * The three Destroyers on level 41 have significantly more health than the other Destroyers in the campaign. * They are only seen in four levels, making them somewhat rare. * It is possible due to the fact the destroyers have green blood, they are not related to the other types of Usurpations except for the fact they are in the same organization, or are a subspecies. Gallery 94.PNG|Usurpation Destroyer PSI Blades (yes) chars0070.jpg|Usurpation Destroyer icon 152.PNG|Advanced Usurpation Soldier PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Skins Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Campaign